Song 4 u
"Song 4 u" is the opening theme for Tales of Xillia 2, the sequel of Tales of Xillia, and as well as the fourteen main entry of the Tales Series. Credits * Lyrics : Ayumi Hamasaki * Arranger : Yuta Nakano * Composer/s : HINATAspring, Yuta Nakano Tracklist #Song 4 U (original mix) #Missing (original mix) #Melody (original mix) #Song 4 U (orchestra version) #You & Me (Remo-con rmx - extended) #You & Me (Shinichi Osawa remix) #Missing (Dubscribe remix) #Melody (Broken Haze remix) #Song 4 U (instrumental) #Missing (instrumental) #Melody (instrumental) #You & Me (instrumental) Audio Videos Tales of Xillia 2 - Opening Theme HD Tales of xillia 2 ＜ Song 4 u Full ver ＞ Lyrics Kanji = また明日ねって よく考えてなくて 笑顔で言ったそのすぐあと また明日ねって 言える君が 居てくれるって気付く もしもね自分が 自分の事を 疑ってしまったなら その瞬間にほら 月も太陽も輝けないね 伸ばしたこの手は 光の向こうに 願ってる未来が あるから 聴こえてる　感じてる 泣いたままで　君のままで そこでそうして　伝えてる 届くから　響くから 僕は僕のままで　君の 哀しみごと　抱きしめるよ 今だってそんなに 自信はないよ 踏み出せない時もあるよ もし間違ってたり 繰り返しちゃったり したらどうしようって 選ばないだけなら 不安はないね だけど変わることも ないよね いつだった?　どうなった? もうダメだって　全ておしまい だってなってた　あの時 何だった?　誰だった? そんなんでも　なんとか もう一度って思って進めたのは 2 u, yeah 信じてる　信じられてる 4 u, yeah 空だって　飛べる気がする ただひとり　君のためなら |-| Romaji = Mata ashita ne tte Yoku kangaetenakute Egao de itta sono sugu ato Mata ashita ne tte Ieru kimi ga Ite kureru tte kizuku Moshi mo ne Jibun ga Jibun no koto wo Utagatte shimatta nara Sono shunkan ni hora Tsuki mo taiyou mo kagayakenai ne Nobashita kono te wa Hikari no mukou ni Negatteru mirai ga Aru kara Kikoeteru Kanjiteru Naita mama de Kimi no mama de Soko de sou shite Tsutaeru Todoku kara Hibiku kara Boku wa Boku no mama de Kimi no Kanashimi goto Dakishimeru yo Ima datte sonna ni Jishin wa nai yo Fumi dasenai toki mo aru yo Moshi machigattetari Furi kaeshichattari Shitara doushiyou tte Erabanai dake nara Fuan wa nai ne Dakedo kawaru koto mo Nai yo ne Itsu datta? Dou natta? Mou DAME datte Subete oshimai Datte natteta Ano toki Nan datta? Dare datta? Sonnan demo Nantoka Mou ichido omotte susumeta no wa 2 u, yeah Shinjiteru Shinjirareteru 4 u, yeah Sora datte toberu ki ga suru Tada hitori Kimi no tame nara |-| Translation = You say "see you tomorrow" Without thinking it over very much. Right after you said this with a smile- I noticed that the you who can say "See you tomorrow" Is here with me. If by some chance, I end up Doubting myself... At that moment, look, Both the moon and the sun can't shine. My hand I reach out Is going beyond the light Because there is a future We wish for. I can hear it, I can feel it As you keep crying, as you stay who you are I will convey this to you there. Because it will reach, because it will echo I will stay as I am, and Embrace all of your sadness in my arms. Even now, I still don't Have that much confidence. There are times you can't step forward If you think to yourself, what will happen If I make a mistake Or if I look back? If it's just that you can't make a choice, Then there's no need to worry. But then you also Won't be able to change. When was it? What happened? They said it was no good anymore, that it was all over At that time... What was it? Who was it? Even like that, the reason I was able to somehow Move ahead once again is because I was thinking, 2 u, yeah I believe, I'm believed in. 4 u, yeah I feel like I can even fly in the sky If it's for only your sake. Category:Songs Category:Game Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Opening Theme Category:Tales Series